Magic and Exorcism
by Kyoko Kerasaki
Summary: "Fate can be so cruel, putting you in these really stupid situations, but now that I'm here, I can't let them execute him for something he has no control over." - Blue Exorcist/Winx Club Crossover -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Winx Club, only my OC's and plot.

Summary: "Fate can be so cruel, putting you in these really stupid situations, but now that I'm here, I can't let them execute him for something he has no control over." - Blue Exorcist/Winx Club Crossover -

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

…_Flashback thingies_…

**Welcome the **_**very first**_** Blue Exorcist / Winx Club Crossover ever (**as far as I know of, at least**)! :D**

**Yes, a very weird combo, I know (**but I _am_ weird XD**)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_Oh just GREAT!_' she thought as she glared at the cracks on her now useless cellphone.

Here she was, goodness knows where, in the middle of a bloody forest, and her only way of calling for help out of working order. She also couldn't sense any decent magical source for miles, which meant she was definitely not in Magix anymore. She started wondering whether her day could get any worse.

"Well, I guess I can be lucky I'm still in one piece." she gave a relieved sigh after finding no sign of injury.

"Though, I wonder where I am. There's too little magical energy for it to be _anywhere_ in Magix, but there is some here, none the less…" she murmured deep in thought, before moving towards the closest source "…and then there's this strange barrier around this area, not to mention these creepy bug things." she grabbed one of them by the tail, and it began screeching, and she quickly let go.

"Ah, sorry, little guy."

* * *

(A few hours later…)

She slumped down against a tree panting and her stomach growling.

"Dammit Amanda!" she yelled out "Honestly, how do you even blow up a _love potion_ of all things?!"

'Although, it's not _really_ her fault that she sucks at anything related to alchemy…' she sighed '…and it's not like we have a choice in our first year classes or who our alchemy partners are, either…'

She looked up at the sky, noting the blue slowly being consumed by a crimson tint, indicating that sunset was approaching, and also noticed that a slight sinister presence started getting stronger with each passing minute.

'I have a really bad feeling about this place…' she thought, as she sensed a sudden movement a few meters away from her.

"Who's there?" she asked carefully, yet firmly.

When she got no answer, she got up yelling: "Show yourself, _NOW_!"

"Oh? You can sense my presence, young girl? I'm impressed."

She spun around to find a small white Scottish terrier, wearing a pink and white polka-dot ribbon held in place by a small golden pin, siting behind her.

"Dammit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled at the little dog, before looking it up and down.

She felt a real strange, creepy energy flowing from it, not to mention that talking animals were rare, even in a realm like Magix.

"But, wait, you can talk? What are you, some kind of rare fairy pet?" she asked it, making the dog choke on whatever it was about to say, before rolling with laughter.

"What's so funny?!" she glared at the it, only to get the surprise of her life when, in a puff of pink smoke, the dog turned into purple haired, green eyed man, wearing a white clown-like outfit.

"_I_ am a demon." he smirked "but I'm very curious to what _you_ are."

* * *

**Please review, I really, **_**really**_** want to know what you guys think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Winx Club, only my OC's and plot.

Summary: "Fate can be so cruel, putting you in these really stupid situations, but now that I'm here, I can't let them execute him for something he has no control over." - Blue Exorcist/Winx Club Crossover –

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

…_Flashback thingies_…

**Second chapter :D **

**Oh, and please note that this takes place a few years before Bloom and Stella meet.**

* * *

Last time:

"_Dammit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled at the little dog, before looking it up and down._

_She felt a real strange, creepy energy flowing from it, not to mention that talking animals were rare, even in a realm like Magix._

"_But, wait, you can talk? What are you, some kind of rare fairy pet?" she asked it, making the dog choke on whatever it was about to say, before rolling with laughter._

"_What's so funny?!" she glared at the it, only to get the surprise of her life when, in a puff of pink smoke, the dog turned into purple haired, green eyed man, wearing a white clown-like outfit._

"I_ am a demon." he smirked "but I'm very curious to what _you_ are."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"A…a…d-demon?!" she stammered slightly, looking the clown clad man up and down. She noted his odd coloured hair, pointy ears, fangs, and the barely hidden demonic aura around him.

"Well, I guess it makes perfect sense." she stated.

"Care to tell me what you are, young lady?" he asked, with the creepiest grin she had ever seen.

"Like hell I'll tell _you_ anything! And who says I even want to talk to you?!" she simply glared at him, which caused him to chuckle.

"Alright then. I'll leave you be." he smirked before he turned around, and changed back into a Scottish terrier, after he counted in German backwards and snapped his fingers, and trotted off.

She bit her lip, knowing that if she wanted to get back home, she would have to rely on this guy.

"Wait! Ok, I'll tell you! Just _wait_!" she yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you? And please don't lie, I'll know if you do." he sat behind a big desk in a fancy office, hands under his chin.

"No introduction, name, _anything_, and you expect me to answer you?" she frowned at him.

"I _did_ tell you that I'm a demon, but very well." He sighed "My name is Mephisto Pheles, Honorary Knight for the True Cross Order, but publically known as Johann Faust V, the Principle of the True Cross Academy."

"True Cross Order?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"An organization of exorcists." he grinned his creepy grin, causing a chill to run down her spine.

"So you're an exorcist? A _demon_ exorcist?" she quirked an eyebrow, before smiling "Now _that's_ something I've never run across before."

"Indeed." he smirked.

Mephisto snapped his fingers, making a pot of steaming tea, two cups, and treats appear. He then made the teapot pour tea for the both of them, noting that she didn't have any surprised expressions at the little display.

"And you are?" he asked after taking a sip of his tea

"Bianca. I'm from a planet called Melody, in a magical dimension called Magix." she spoke as she absentmindedly started stirring her tea.

"Magix? It's been a while since I've heard that name." he said with an amused spark in his eyes.

"You know about it?" she asked curiously.

"Earth used to be filled with magic, but one day, a few centuries ago it just vanished. I'm still wondering what happened…" he frowned.

"According to some old history books I read, a group of wizards tried to gain ultimate power by stealing the fairies' powers. After that people on Earth stopped believing in magic altogether.

"I see, well that explains a lot." he took another sip of his tea. "But what brings such a lovely magical creature to Earth of all places." he asked, smirking.

"In Alchemy class my partner _somehow_ managed to blow up a vial of love potion, how she managed _tha_t is beyond me," she sighed, "and when I came to I was in the forest. I guess I'm stuck here for a while, since we haven't covered any transportation magic yet. And my phone is broken too, so I can't even call anyone to tell them where I am…" she suddenly looked at Mephisto, a hopeful look on her face "…unless you happen to have a way I can contact someone in Magix."

"Unfortunately not." he replied.

"And we just started learning how to create wings from our own magic too!" she sobbed.

"Judging by the aura you give off, I'm guessing you are a user in Light Magic?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes, I'm a first year student at the Malacoy Paladin Academy, so I'm basically a paladin in training."

"A paladin? Now _that_ is most unexpected." he smirked, but as he said that, she swore she could see some strange spark of emotion, something that indicated that he was scheming something.

"Not yet, well…that is, not until I graduate, at least." she said, desperately trying to fight the creepy feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"You did say you were stuck here for a while? I'm guessing you need a place to stay then?" he asked, and Bianca swallowed hard, knowing he was up to something.

"Yes, and let me guess, you would give me such a place, but it will cost me?" she frowned.

"More or less, but the only requirement will be for you to keep an eye on someone." he said, holding up one finger.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"A young boy named Rin Okumura." he said, with a grin.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter two :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Winx Club, only my OC's and plot.

Summary: "Fate can be so cruel, putting you in these really stupid situations, but now that I'm here, I can't let them execute him for something he has no control over." - Blue Exorcist/Winx Club Crossover –

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

…_Flashback thingies_…

**Wow…I can't believe how many people have read and reviewed this already! I'm really happy to see that people like this :D**

* * *

Last time:

"_You did say you were stuck here for a while? I'm guessing you need a place to stay then?" he asked, and Bianca swallowed hard, knowing he was up to something._

"_Yes, and let me guess, you would give me such a place, but it will cost me?" she frowned._

"_More or less, but the only requirement will be for you to keep an eye on someone." he said, holding up one finger._

"_And that would be?" she asked._

"_A young boy named Rin Okumura." he said, with a grin._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'_Three weeks…I've been here for three weeks already…_'

Bianca walked down the hall, following one of the young teachers. She fumbled with the ribbon around her neck as she thought about her last conversation with the principle…

…"_Congratulations on passing all the tests, you are now an Ex-wire." Mephisto said with his usual creepy grin._

_He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a golden key, and handed it to her._

"_This key, no matter which door you use, will take you to the cram school where your exorcist classes are held, which begin at 15:30. Here is you exorcism timetable."…_

Deep in thought, she almost failed to notice when the teacher stopped at one of the doors. She swallowed hard before entering the class after the teacher, causing the all the students to immediately start whispering among one another.

"_I wonder where she's from."_ one voice could be heard.

"_Maybe from America?_" someone answered.

"_Do you think her hair is natural?_" another voice came from a group of girls.

"_I bet you she's rich._" A third voice whispered.

"Settle down!" the teacher said sternly, and the class grew quiet. "Now, to your seats."

As soon as all the students quickly took their places, the teacher spoke.

"I want you all to meet Bianca Valerio. She just transferred here from Italy, so please treat her well."

"Uh…hi." Bianca smiled nervously "It's nice to meet you."

"You can take the open seat behind Takahashi-san." The teacher smiled at her as she took her seat.

For some sort of reason, every girl in the class now seemed to glare daggers at her.

"Now open to page 14…ah, Okumura-san, would you please share your textbook with Valerio-san for this lesson."

'_Okumura_?' she looked at the boy next to her, and gave a smile as he pushed his textbook closer to her, after fixing his glasses '_This is the guy I'm suppose to be babysitting? Weird, I don't sense anything odd about him…_'

About twenty minutes into the lesson the door opened, and a dark haired boy who seemed to have just rolled out of bed stepped in panting. She heard the boy next to her sigh irritably.

"Okumura-kun...I'm glad you decided to finally join us." the teacher said monotonously, making the boy blush a deep shade of red.

'_Wait…he's Okumura too?_' she frowned.

"He's my older twin brother." the boy next to her whispered after he noticed her confusion.

"Oh…I see." She whispered back, smiling.

As she looked at the older Okumura twin a bit closed, she noticed that he had the same demonic features as Mephisto had, and as he walked past her to his seat, she felt a spark of what she instantly recognised as dark energy.

'_Wait as second…the younger brother doesn't seem to have any demonic qualities._' she thought.

"Is something wrong, Valerio-san?" the teacher asked.

"Uh…no, everything is fine." She reassured the teacher, who then proceeded to continue the lesson.

She was now aware of eyes drilling into her, but decided not to temp fate to find out who it was.

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

This girl somehow had my hair stand on end. It's as if she knew about Rin's true identity. Just then the quick conversation he had with the principle that morning ran through his head.

…'_Oh, and you you'll be getting a new student today. She's a young girl from Italy_'…

Italy, huh? Same as this girl.

I'll definitely need to keep an eye on her…

* * *

**Finally managed to write another chapter…sorry it took so long…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Winx Club, only my OC's and plot.

Summary: "Fate can be so cruel, putting you in these really stupid situations, but now that I'm here, I can't let them execute him for something he has no control over." - Blue Exorcist/Winx Club Crossover –

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

…_Flashback thingies_…

**And hey…a fast update for once xD**

* * *

Last Time:

_**Yukio's POV**_

_This girl somehow had my hair stand on end. It's as if she knew about Rin's true identity. Just then the quick conversation he had with the principle that morning ran through his head._

…'Oh, and you you'll be getting a new student today. She's a young girl from Italy'…

_Italy, huh? Same as this girl._

_I'll definitely need to keep an eye on her…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bianca sighed when the bell rang for recess, some of the classes were quite different to what she was used to, yet some were the same, just with different names.

She was quite happy to hear that she could choose her subject, and could take music, acting and dance classes, along with different languages, and decided that she's definitely not taking any chemistry, just to play it safe.

'_If I remember correctly…that's their equivalent of alchemy._' She shuddered, remembering how her last alchemy class went.

She took a look at her timetable and noted that she P.E. had after recess. She got up, and made her way to the cafeteria for something to eat, only to find that she could barely afford anything.

'_Damn stingy demon…_' she scowled.

"You're the new girl, right?" a voice asked behind her.

Turning around she found that it was the eldest of the Okumura twins.

"Okumura-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded "but please call me Rin…that way I'll know if you're referring to me or my brother." He held out his hand.

"Sure, you can call me Bianca." She smiled, and shook his hand, flinching slightly at his strong demonic aura. He also seemed to have a moment of discomfort.

"You ok?" he asked, seeming concerned, looking at his hand, and then at hers.

"Uh…yeah." she said nervously. "I've always been prone to static."

"Ah…I see." He seemed to sigh with relief. "So, what are you having?" he asked suddenly

"Huh? My guardian is a bit of a stingy bastard…" she sighed. "I can't even afford a simple lunch…"

"Mine too…" he laughed "So I generally make my own."

"You cook?" she asked curiously

"Yup. You can share lunch with me, if you want." He said lifting a small bag into view.

"Ah, no. I don't want to impose." She said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." He said and dragged her to an empty table. "I usually make a bit extra."

Once seated, he pulled a lunchbox and chopsticks from the bag, and handed her a set of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" **(1)** he chimed, before he started eating.

She struggled with the chopsticks a bit, but with the help of Rin, quickly managed to get the hang of it.

"Wow…this is amazing." she smiled, taking another piece of spinach tamagoyaki **(2)** "I never would have taken you for a master chef. You seem more like the guy who is way too into sports to care about anything else."

"Ah, thanks…" he blushed. "I suppose it's kinda true…I used to be like that, always getting into trouble, being a bit of a 'wild child'. My old man told me that getting a hobby would be a good outlet, so I decided to try cooking, and I turned out to be very good at it. He also taught me how to play guitar..." He said with a sad smile. "Wish he was here now…"

She felt a bit hopeless when she saw the look of sadness in his eyes. She wondered how much pain this boy in front of her had to endure because of something he had no control over.

"Ah…sorry…" he mumbled when he noticed her looking at him. "So, where were you from again?"

"Italy." she said, trying not to cringe. For some sort of reason, she hated having to lie to him about her heritage. '_Weird…but, seriously, would he even believe the truth?_'

"Cool!" he smiled.

"So what kind of hobbies do you have?" he asked.

"I like playing music and singing, reading and writing, and I'm quite good in learning different languages." She held up a hand as Rin opened his mouth "And before you ask, I can speak Italian, English, Latin, Japanese, and small amounts of French, Russian and German."

"Woah…ok…uh…what kind of instruments do you play?" he asked.

"Well…uh…anything and everything that I can play music on…" she shrugged, making Rin's his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I'm…uh…." '_from the planet of music? No, I can't tell him that..._' she sighed "well, my family is a bit crazy when it comes to music, so I took about a billion courses when I was little."

"Wow…I can only play the guitar…and a bit of piano." He blushed.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, considering your cooking skills, I think you are awesome." she smiled, and took a bite of pork. "Damn, this is good… wish I could cook like this."

"Ah, thanks" he returned her smile. "Oh, what subjects do you take?"

"Performing Arts. Music, dance and theatre." She beamed "My language classes are Japanese and English, and I opted for lower grade maths. And you?"

"Home Economics, Food science, and Music, just to play it safe…" he replied "The rest is the same as you."

They chatted for a while longer, only interrupted when the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you later, Bianca-chan." Rin waved. "I'll need to hurry. Mizuki-sensei will behead me if I'm late for P.E. _again_" he shuddered

"You have P.E. now?" she asked, and he nodded

"Looks like we are in the same class, then." she smiled brightly.

000

**(1)** Itadakimasu (いただきます) – Literally "I humbly receive".  
This is similar to saying Grace to give thanks for the food. It is also said to express gratitude for all who played a role in preparing, cultivating, reaping, ranching, slaughtering or hunting the food. This also acknowledges any living organisms that have given their life to human beings as food.

**(2)** Tamagoyaki (卵焼き)– Japanese Omelettes.  
_I'm currently learning how to make Japanese dishes, made some tamagoyaki earlier… and damn they're so GOOOOOOOD =^O^=_

**Uh…Is it just me, or does Bianca seem very **_**Mary Sue-ish**_** all of a sudden? ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Winx Club, only my OC's and plot.

Summary: "Fate can be so cruel, putting you in these really stupid situations, but now that I'm here, I can't let them execute him for something he has no control over." - Blue Exorcist/Winx Club Crossover –

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

…_Flashback thingies_…

**Review Feedback:  
Yes, Rin's musical talent was something I added. I kind of picture Rin as the kind of guy that you'll find playing in a band (**_**and from my own experience also know how much of a coping devise music can be**_**), and decided it would be cool if he could play some guitar :D**

* * *

Last time:

_They chatted for a while longer, only interrupted when the bell rang._

"_I guess I'll see you later, Bianca-chan." Rin waved. "I'll need to hurry. Mizuki-sensei will behead me if I'm late for P.E. _again_" he shuddered_

"_You have P.E. now?" she asked, and he nodded_

"_Looks like we are in the same class, then." she smiled_ _brightly._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They were playing a game called everyone seemed to be referring to as 'Dodge Ball'.

'_Kind of similar to 'energy bullet' training thing we get at Malacoy._' Bianca thought. '_Too bad I can't use magic here…I should start working out more_' she sighed as she sat on the side watching the last survivors battling it out.

One more kid got hit, and now it was down to only Rin and a delinquent looking boy, with multiple piercings and a golden blonde streak in his dark blonde hair. The boy seemed to have an entire fanclub consisting of mostly girls following him, but it looked as it irritated the hell out of him. He also seemed to despise Rin, getting angry when he called him 'Bon'.

"I told you NOT to call me that, Okumura! It's Suguro, got that?!" he yelled as he threw the ball at Rin, who dodging it with ease.

"You don't seem to mind Shima and Miwa calling you Bon." Rin threw a ball back.

"Because they're my friends! I don't recall you being my friend." He yelled as he dodged the ball, making Bianca feel a bit miffed as she saw Rin's back stiffen.

"Well, sorry for trying to be friendly." Rin glared at him, and looked pretty close to punching Suguro in the face, when the teacher announced that it was to get to the showers before the bell rang. Bianca stopped and looked back at Rin.

"Rin!" she called, heading his way, and he looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just peachy." He grumbled

"Don't lie." She cocked an eyebrow, causing him to look at the floor.

"It's just, no one seems to like me very much…" he sighed.

"Hey, what am I then?" she said in mocked sadness, causing his eyes to widen and started laughing.

"Thank you, Bianca-chan." he said, smiling brightly.

"So, this your new girlfriend, Okumura?" she heard Suguro behind her.

"Mind your own damn business." She glared at him. "Come on Rin, we're gonna be late."

"Oi, running away?" Suguro smirked.

"Piss off, chicken head." Bianca shot at him, causing Rin to snicker.

"What did you call me?!" Suguro gritted his teeth, and glared at Rin, who was trying to get his laughter under control. "Shut up, Okumura! This is not funny."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious." Bianca smirked as she left the gym.

* * *

The last bell rang, and she packed her English books into her bag, before leaving the class.

'_And I had to have a lesson, sitting next to that jerk_' she sighed, as she walked down the hall. '_Thankfully he seemed mature enough not to make a scene._'

"Oi, Valerio-san!" she heard him behind her. '_Maybe I spoke too soon…_'

"Yes, Suguro-san?" she asked, smiling in order to hide how pissed she was.

"Why are you hanging out with that guy?" he asked with a disgusted tone.

"Why not?" she asked "What do you have against Rin, anyway?"

"He's a lazy, spoiled brat." Suguro huffed "And never takes _anything_ seriously."

"Oh, _really_?" she asked sarcastically "I find him kind hearted, generous, and very creative, but, of course you wouldn't know that, seeing as you push him away like that." She turned around and kept walking.

"Oi, where are you going?" he asked.

"I have places to be." She smiled looking over her shoulders. "See you some other time."

* * *

**Ryugi's POV:**

As I watched her walk down the hall, I couldn't help but notice how all the coal tar, seemed to flee away from her.

'_Weird._' I thought '_It's probably just my imagination…_'

Well, that's what I thought, until I noticed how one that bumped into her started writhing and screeching, acting as if it had been soaked in holy water.

'_No way…_'

* * *

**If you have any questions ****(_don't worry, I don't bite_)** feel free to ask in a review, PM me, or visit me on Facebook (_**see my profile**_**)**


End file.
